<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebration by changingshadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707122">Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows'>changingshadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess/Lady-in-Waiting AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Semi-Public Sex, but that part's implied, i guess?? sksks, you'll understand once you read it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a whole day at work, Jeongyeon spends the whole evening with Tzuyu making sure she has the best birthday ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess/Lady-in-Waiting AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/gifts">Jeongsleggo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song recommendation: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leJn371JH3U">nu'est - moon dance</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout the whole day, Tzuyu patiently waits for Jeongyeon to return home from work. Jeongyeon had initially tried to get the day off so she could spend it with Tzuyu, but Tzuyu had told her to not try and push her luck with her boss and that it was okay if she went to work on her birthday.</p><p><em> I feel really bad though. I just want to spend the whole day with you, </em>Jeongyeon had said.</p><p><em> Please don’t feel bad, it’s okay. And I honestly don’t want you to piss off your boss, </em> Tzuyu had admitted. Begrudgingly, Jeongyeon had to agree that wanting another day off so soon after the last day she had off work <em> would </em>be pushing it slightly.</p><p>That morning, she had pressed a kiss to a sleepy Tzuyu’s forehead and promised that she would make up for it later. Tzuyu had smiled at her, pulling her down for another long kiss and whispering, <em> I can’t wait. </em></p><p>So, Tzuyu spends the entire day keeping herself busy on her birthday, wondering what Jeongyeon would have planned for them to do that evening.</p><p>At work, Jeongyeon tries to break away from the firm grasp of her colleagues’ unrelenting conversations as much as she can so she can carry on planning in secret. Another such <em> oh, how was your weekend </em> chat nearly drives her insane as she attempts to keep the eye rolling at a minimum and give the tried and true <em> it was alright </em>response.</p><p>Meetings are the absolute worst when all you want to do is cuddle up next to your girlfriend, wish her a happy birthday over and over again and tell her how much you love her.</p><p>Jeongyeon has <em> some </em>idea of what she wants to do. She knows she wants to take Tzuyu out to a fancy restaurant. She knows she has a present hidden away. Jeongyeon needs a third thing. Something after the dinner.</p><p>Ironically, she gets the idea while talking to one of her colleagues.</p><p>“How long has it been since you and Tzuyu went back to the palace?” Seulgi wonders, taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>The question throws Jeongyeon for a loop. She certainly wasn’t expecting it. “Um…”</p><p>“Let me guess, it’s been a while, huh?”</p><p>The more Jeongyeon thinks about it, the more she realises that it had been a little while since the two of them went to the palace. The last time they went was at Christmas time.</p><p>“I guess, yeah… We went there last Christmas but we haven’t been back since.”</p><p>“Hm.” Seulgi thinks about it for a while. “Why don’t you go there for Tzuyu’s birthday? Are her parents coming to see her for her birthday?”</p><p>“They visited us yesterday,” Jeongyeon nods in response and Seulgi hums.</p><p>“Just an idea,” Seulgi shrugs, drinking from her mug once again.</p><p>Jeongyeon latches onto Seulgi’s idea. She says, “Thank you so much,” before suddenly darting away back to her desk, leaving Seulgi a little taken aback, but she smiles anyway, knowing Jeongyeon had the lightbulb moment she needed.</p><p>Returning to her desk, Jeongyeon sits down and sighs. Her head full of thoughts about what she should do, she drums her fingers on the table and clicks her tongue.</p><p>Out of nowhere, the idea comes to her. With a smirk on her face, she reaches into her bag and pulls out her phone.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:36]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, Nayeon </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you busy? </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon puts her phone face down on the desk and waits until she feels her phone vibrate. When it does, she lifts it up to see a reply.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:39]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nayeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Not currently, what do you need? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:39]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, it’s Tzu’s birthday and I was hoping I could ask if you would do a favour for me </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:40]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nayeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Indeed it is </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you need? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:40]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you know the place behind the palace gardens? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:41]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nayeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> The place Tzu always went for some peace and quiet? I know the place </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:41]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Would you be able to make it all romantic looking? Light some candles, arrange some flowers so they look nice. Idk maybe put fairy lights around the greenhouse? </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:42]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nayeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I can absolutely do that for you. What time do you want it to be ready for? </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon thinks about it for a short while. She knows she has the restaurant booked for 6:30pm, and she wants to leave a good amount of time so they can eat and then get to the palace afterwards.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:44]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> If you could do it for 9pm, please, that would be amazing </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:44]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nayeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Not a problem, I’ll get that sorted for you :) </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:45]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeongyeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you so much Nayeon :) </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>[12:45]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nayeon</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re welcome :D </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon locks her phone and breathes out a sigh of relief. Her eyes find Seulgi walking past her and she grabs her attention by saying, “Seulgi!” When the older woman turns her head, Jeongyeon thanks her, and Seulgi nods her head once with a smile, before she turns away again and carries on walking.</p><p>With a plan underway, Jeongyeon puts her phone back in her bag and continues working, waiting for the clock to strike five so she can get out of there.</p><p>The afternoon goes by a bit too slowly for either of their likings, but finally it’s 5pm, and Jeongyeon jumps up from her seat, clearing away everything as quickly as possible before heading to reception to clock out. Leaving the building, she gets into her car and takes out her phone.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[17:06]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Jeong♡</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Table booked at a restaurant for 6:30pm ♡ </em>
</p><p>Tzuyu reaches for her phone and stares at the message. She tugs at her bottom lip as she replies.</p><p>
  <b> <em>[17:06]</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Tzu♡</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll go get ready then ;) ♡ </em>
</p><p>Jeongyeon’s heart does backflips seeing the response. Locking her phone, she puts it back in her bag and starts the engine, then pulls out of the parking space and drives back to their apartment.</p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Jeongyeon enters the passcode to their apartment on the keypad and opens the door to hear the shower running. She shuts the door behind her and heads into their bedroom, dropping her bag on the bed and sitting on the end. Just then, the shower shuts off, and a few moments later, Tzuyu steps out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, wearing a dressing gown with her hair wrapped up in a towel.</p><p>“Good evening, baby,” Jeongyeon greets as she stands up and walks up to Tzuyu.</p><p>“Good evening,” Tzuyu replies, taking off the towel and letting her wet hair down. She wraps one hand around Jeongyeon’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss, Jeongyeon reciprocating by gently gripping her waist and pulling her close. When they pull away, Tzuyu mutters, “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too, love,” Jeongyeon replies, and they kiss once more before Jeongyeon draws back and says, “I’m gonna start getting ready.”</p><p>“And I shall finish getting ready,” Tzuyu teases slightly, poking her tongue out before she goes back to drying her hair with the towel. Jeongyeon chuckles before disappearing into the bathroom, and soon enough, Tzuyu hears the shower turn on.</p><p>In the bedroom, Tzuyu pulls out a knee-length, navy blue dress with long lace sleeves and smiles. When her parents had visited the day before, they gave them her present from all of the girls at the palace but was told she couldn’t open it until her birthday. When Tzuyu opened her present from them that morning, she sent a thank you message to the groupchat they were all a part of, telling them she absolutely loved the dress, and the seven women were so pleased to hear it.</p><p>She puts it back in the wardrobe, wanting to keep it a surprise for Jeongyeon before shutting the door and moving to sit at her dressing table. She blow dries her hair then curls it a little before applying her make-up. Soft eyeshadow and a burgundy lip colour. Staring at herself in the mirror, she smiles as the door to the bathroom opens and Jeongyeon steps out.</p><p>Jeongyeon looks at Tzuyu’s reflection in the mirror and finds herself speechless. Tzuyu notices and turns around the stool before standing up and walking over to her.</p><p>“Wow...you look gorgeous,” Jeongyeon compliments, and Tzuyu blushes.</p><p>“I’m still in my dressing gown,” Tzuyu chuckles.</p><p>“You’re still absolutely stunning,” Jeongyeon says wholeheartedly, and Tzuyu hides her lips as the blush grows. Jeongyeon presses a kiss to the back of Tzuyu’s hand and they both smile.</p><p>Tzuyu then says, “Right, before you get ready, close your eyes and don’t open them again until you hear the bathroom door shut, okay?”</p><p>The sudden request bewilders Jeongyeon slightly as she says, “What? Huh?”</p><p>“Close your eyes!” Tzuyu says, and Jeongyeon does so. “Don’t open them!”</p><p>“Not opening them!” Jeongyeon reassures.</p><p>Opening the wardrobe, keeping her eye on Jeongyeon as much as possible, Tzuyu pulls out the dress and a pair of black high heels, then closes it again. “Keep them closed!” She enters the bathroom and puts the shoes down on the floor, then shuts the door.</p><p>“Can I open them now?” Jeongyeon asks, and Tzuyu says she can. Jeongyeon does so and starts getting ready as Tzuyu gets dressed.</p><p>It takes about ten minutes, but Tzuyu opens the door only a little and says, “You ready?”</p><p>Jeongyeon had just finished getting dressed and had moved onto drying her hair.</p><p>When she turns around and sees Tzuyu standing there wearing the dress, her jaw drops in shock.</p><p>“Holy shit…” she blurts out. Suddenly, Jeongyeon is brought back to this very moment exactly one year ago, and she almost tears up at the memory.</p><p>
  <em> “You look beautiful,” Jeongyeon says, closing the distance between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As do you,” Tzuyu replies. Jeongyeon stands next to her and Tzuyu wraps her hand around Jeongyeon’s right arm. “Shall we go?” </em>
</p><p>Tzuyu’s face falls a little seeing how glassy Jeongyeon’s eyes have become and she says, “Jeong? You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m…” Jeongyeon quickly feels embarrassed, turning her head away. Tzuyu walks up to Jeongyeon and cups her face, and Jeongyeon lifts her head so their eyes meet. “I love you, you know that, right?” Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>It feels like the tiniest jab in the heart, but Tzuyu ignores it as she captures Jeongyeon’s lips slowly, affectionately. She feels a tear on her cheek and nearly chokes up as she pulls away.</p><p>“Yes,” Tzuyu replies concretely. “And I love <em> you, </em>you know that too, right?”</p><p>Jeongyeon feels the same tiny jab and she takes Tzuyu’s hand, interlacing their fingers and pressing a firm but gentle kiss to her knuckles as Tzuyu wipes the single tear on Jeongyeon’s cheek away with her thumb.</p><p>“God, I…” Jeongyeon looks at Tzuyu once again, then stares into her eyes. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“And I love you too, Miss Yoo Jeongyeon,” Tzuyu responds, resting her hands on Jeongyeon’s shoulders as Jeongyeon’s hands find Tzuyu’s waist. They kiss once again, a little longer this time before pulling away, letting their lips ghost over one another before drawing back completely.</p><p>“You need to dry your hair,” Tzuyu smiles, and Jeongyeon chuckles, nodding as she steps away to do just that.</p><p>Jeongyeon can’t help but look over at Tzuyu every so often to admire her appearance, and every time she does, Tzuyu always gazes back at her.</p><p>Their eyes never had a problem finding one another.</p><p>--</p><p>“So that was the present that your parents gave to you that was from the girls at the palace?” Jeongyeon asks as they sit across from one another at the restaurant, enjoying their main course after sharing an appetiser between them.</p><p>"Mhm," Tzuyu nods. "I sent them all a thank you message in the groupchat."</p><p>"I noticed that," Jeongyeon smiles a little, and Tzuyu mirrors her as they carry on eating. A clock on a nearby wall tells Jeongyeon that it's 8pm, and she stares at it rather astonishedly.</p><p>
  <em> 'How does time go by so quickly when you're at a restaurant?' </em>
</p><p>They finish their main course, making small talk about the most random of things. A waiter comes over and takes away their plates before asking if they're interested in dessert, to which the couple reply <em> of course. </em>Bowing his head, the waiter disappears for a few minutes before returning with two dessert menus. He gives them to the couple who takes them and thanks him with a smile as he pivots on the spot and walks away.</p><p>"What do you fancy?" Jeongyeon asks.</p><p>"Hmm… What do <em> you </em> want?" Tzuyu immediately deflects.</p><p>"Uh-uh, it's <em> your </em>birthday," Jeongyeon reminds her, and Tzuyu hums, staring at the options.</p><p>"Can we share like we did the appetiser?" Jeongyeon nods in response, asking what she wants. "Can we get an ice cream sundae to share?"</p><p>"Of course we can," Jeongyeon grins, then spots something at the bottom left corner of the menu and gets an idea.</p><p>
  <em> Buying a dessert and it's someone's birthday? Let us know and tell us their name when you order and we'll do the rest! </em>
</p><p>A hum escapes Jeongyeon's lips and Tzuyu lifts her eyebrows curiously. Taking Tzuyu's menu, Jeongyeon asks her again if an ice cream sundae is what she wants, and Tzuyu nods, beaming. Jeongyeon grabs the waiter's attention and he walks over, asking, "What can I get you for dessert?"</p><p>"Can we get an ice cream sundae to share?" Jeongyeon requests, and the waiter nods, taking the two menus. As he's about the walk away, the blonde stands up and quietly explains to him so only he can hear that it’s Tzuyu’s birthday today.</p><p>The waiter understands and smiles, nodding his head as he writes down Tzuyu’s name. Jeongyeon thanks him then sits down again as he dashes off. Tzuyu tilts her head to the side and Jeongyeon taps the side of her nose, indicating that it’s a surprise, and Tzuyu pouts a little. Jeongyeon smirks, then picks up her glass and says, “A toast.”</p><p>Tzuyu also picks up her glass. “To?”</p><p>“To you,” Jeongyeon answers, and Tzuyu smiles as they clink glasses and take a sip of their wine. “Happy birthday, love,” Jeongyeon says as she puts the glass down and takes Tzuyu’s hand, interlocking their fingers.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Tzuyu replies. She then kisses the back of Jeongyeon’s hand, which makes the blonde woman blush. They continue chatting for a short while until the waiter comes over, holding the ice cream sundae in both hands. Another waiter follows him, holding a small cupcake with a lit candle in it. They let go of one another’s hand as the waiter places the sundae in the centre of the table, and the other waiter places the cupcake in front of Tzuyu, surprising her.<br/>
“Oh!” Tzuyu exclaims, covering her mouth with one hand before giggling. The two waiters grab the attention of the other customers in the restaurant, and on the count of <em> one, two, three, </em> everyone starts singing <em> Happy Birthday </em>to Tzuyu. In an instant, Tzuyu becomes very shy as Jeongyeon pulls out her phone to take a picture. Tzuyu smiles for the photo then blows out the candle before thanking her and everyone else as the other customers applaud.</p><p>Tzuyu takes out the candle then starts carefully wrapping the cupcake up in a napkin, to which one of the waiters asks if she’d like a box to take it home in. Nodding and thanking him, both waiters walk away before one of them returns with a box, and Tzuyu puts the cupcake inside and closes the box before putting it in her bag. Satisfied, the waiter bows before disappearing again, leaving Jeongyeon and Tzuyu to share the beautifully decorated ice cream sundae.</p><p>All the while, Tzuyu can’t stop smiling</p><p>And Jeongyeon’s heart feels full seeing Tzuyu’s eyes sparkle.</p><p>--</p><p>Thankfully, the two of them make it to the palace at exactly 9pm. They get out of the taxi and Jeongyeon pays the driver, who gives the necessary change and thanks them before driving off.</p><p>Tzuyu is surprised to find out that this is where Jeongyeon wanted to take her, and turns to ask the blonde woman, “What are we doing here?”</p><p>Jeongyeon interlocks their fingers as they walk. “I was talking to a coworker today, and she asked me if it had been a while since we last came to the palace. I told her it had been, then I suddenly got an idea.” Tzuyu lifts an eyebrow, intrigued, then allows Jeongyeon to lead the way, eager to find out what she had planned. Jeongyeon takes Tzuyu through the palace gardens, and as soon as they begin walking in the general direction of their once secret hideout, Tzuyu knows <em> exactly </em>where Jeongyeon is taking her.</p><p>But she <em> wasn’t </em>prepared for the way the hideout was going to look once they got there.</p><p>Jeongyeon is pretty amazed herself; she knows she had called upon Nayeon to make the place look pretty, but she wasn’t expecting this.</p><p>Tzuyu finds herself just staring at her surroundings. Lit candles everywhere, petals scattered about, some fully grown flowers from the middle of the garden had been cut and attached to the sides of the stone bench, and there were blue fairy lights around the top of the greenhouse.</p><p>“Oh my gosh…” Tzuyu whispers, and Jeongyeon tugs on her arm gently so they can face one another. “I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>Jeongyeon cups Tzuyu’s face and Tzuyu instantly captures her lips in a kiss, grabbing the ends of Jeongyeon’s suit jacket to pull her closer. Jeongyeon whispers against her lips, “Happy birthday, my love. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too. Thank you,” Tzuyu responds, before placing her hands around Jeongyeon’s waist inside her jacket and hugging her tightly, her head on the blonde’s shoulder as she gazes at the sight. Jeongyeon wraps her arms around Tzuyu then presses a kiss to the top of her head. Shortly after, Tzuyu pulls away and takes Jeongyeon by the hands. Jeongyeon then walks backwards, pulling Tzuyu forwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bench. Jeongyeon sits down and Tzuyu moves to stand between her legs as they interlace their fingers.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Tzuyu says before sitting on Jeongyeon’s thigh.</p><p>“You even more so,” Jeongyeon replies, and Tzuyu shakes her head. “I will not argue with you on this, it is 100% the truth.”</p><p>They both chuckle as they knock foreheads. Their laughter then dies down as they stare into one another’s eyes. With her hand on Tzuyu’s thigh, Jeongyeon kisses her lips then trails down to her jaw. Tzuyu tilts her head back slightly, giving Jeongyeon access to her neck, which Jeongyeon gradually makes her way down to. She peppers kisses along Tzuyu’s neck, and a hum escapes Tzuyu’s lips.</p><p>Jeongyeon whispers into Tzuyu’s ear, “Tell me what you’re thinking, my love.”</p><p>Tzuyu sighs. Remembers when Jeongyeon said nearly the exact same words just over a year ago.</p><p>“I’m thinking that I…” She bites her bottom lip. “I’m thinking that I wanna dance with you.”</p><p>Jeongyeon can hear the want in her voice, and it fills her up with so much love. She pulls away and glances up at her girlfriend. Tzuyu stands, Jeongyeon follows, then Jeongyeon holds out her hand and asks, “Shall we dance?”</p><p>Taking her hand, Tzuyu replies, “We shall.”</p><p>Pulling her close, Jeongyeon rests her other hand on Tzuyu’s waist as Tzuyu places her other hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. With little space between them, they dance to no music, but pay attention to one another’s breathing, noticing how calm it is while their hearts pound furiously. Jeongyeon twirls Tzuyu under her arm once before they return to their original position. Tzuyu kicks off her shoes, instantly feeling more comfortable, and Jeongyeon takes off her suit jacket and throws it over the back of the bench. Then, looking towards the stone bench, a really crazy but, no doubt romantic thought pops into Tzuyu’s head.</p><p>Backing away from Jeongyeon, she turns and takes the suit jacket, folding it up and placing it at one end of the bench. Extending her arm out towards Jeongyeon, Tzuyu beckons her over.</p><p>Sitting down beside her, Jeongyeon asks, “Are you sure?”</p><p>Tzuyu nods, their lips centimetres apart. “Beneath the stars, surrounded by petals and lit candles? I can’t think of a better place.” A beat passes. “Do you...want to?”</p><p>“Can I be honest?” Jeongyeon asks, and Tzuyu nods. “I...would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about doing this once or twice.”</p><p>Tzuyu immediately goes red hearing this. “Well...I’ve thought about it too. That’s why I wondered if you wanted to…”</p><p>Cupping Tzuyu’s cheek, Jeongyeon whispers, “Well I definitely want to.”</p><p>Tzuyu tugs at her bottom lip briefly. “So do I.”</p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes flicker down to Tzuyu’s lips before she captures them. Wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, Tzuyu lies down until her head is lying on the folded jacket. Jeongyeon hovers above her and presses a much longer kiss to Tzuyu’s neck.</p><p>It’s a bit awkward, but they make it work. </p><p>And beneath the stars, surrounded by petals and lit candles, they make love.</p><p>--</p><p>Upon arriving back home, both still flustered about what they did at their hideout, Jeongyeon suddenly says, “Wait! I still have a present to give you!” She darts into the bedroom and Tzuyu takes a seat on the sofa. She feels her cheeks with the back of her hand. <em> Warm.  </em></p><p>A few seconds later, Jeongyeon reenters the lounge and sits beside Tzuyu, holding a small box in her hand. A ring box. Tzuyu sees it and says, “Wait…”</p><p>“For a while I didn’t know what to get you… I know you said you didn’t want much but...I’ve been thinking and I wanted to get you this.”</p><p>Turning to face Jeongyeon, Tzuyu watches as Jeongyeon opens up the ring box, revealing a silver ring with a sapphire gemstone on the top.</p><p>“Jeongyeon! I…” Tzuyu can’t find the words as the blonde woman takes out the ring.</p><p>“This is a promise ring. I wanted to get you one since we’ve been together over a year now. I just wanted to show you that you mean the world to me.” Tzuyu meets her gaze, tears welling up in her eyes. “I love you, Tzuyu.” Gently taking her left hand, Jeongyeon places the ring on Tzuyu’s middle finger and Tzuyu stares at it for a while.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” says Tzuyu after a while, pressing their lips together. “I love you too, Jeongyeon.” She looks at the promise ring once again and is completely mesmerised by it. She rests her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “You’re the light of my life.”</p><p>“And you’re the light of mine,” Jeongyeon responds, kissing the crown of Tzuyu’s head.</p><p>They stay like that for a long time, and Tzuyu’s eyes are constantly captured by the sapphire.</p><p>The past year of their lives comes back to her. She smiles.</p><p>They both know that forever can’t be promised.</p><p>But with a promise ring, Jeongyeon swears that they will be in it for the long haul.</p><p>And Tzuyu believes her with her entire heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>